Alice's Lament
by lestatscompanion
Summary: Now Complete! Alice's POV. The sequel to Rain's Struggle. Suggested Alice/Rain romance. Alice and Matt are captured by Umbrella and are experimented on, Alice dreams of Rain and is once again thrown into Umbrella's horrific world! Plz read and Review!
1. Alice's Capture

ALICE'S LAMENT  
  
The Sequel to RAIN'S STRUGGLE  
  
By: lestat's companion ~*Jaydiekins*~  
  
Note: By popular demand!!!! hehehehe or at least I like to think so. Here is the sequel to Rain's Struggle! Hope you enjoy!!! plz read and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters! But I have a strange fetish for them! *snicker*  
  
  
  
ALICE'S LAMENT  
  
  
She was dead.  
  
There had been no blood, it had been a clean shot. Matt had peered at the body of Rain Ocampo, almost in disbelief, a pained look in his eye when I found them. I had peered at him in shock, he looked up at me, his grip on the gun fell slack.  
  
Rain.....  
  
Tears glazed my eyes, painful tears, tears for the one who had awakened the love in me.  
  
I never got the chance to tell her.  
  
When I had left the train car to check on Matt and Kaplan, I had heard her, her voice was so soft, but it filled my hearing and warmed my chilled frame.  
  
"I love you......Alice"  
  
I love you too Rain.  
  
But it never left my lips. And now she would never hear them.  
  
Rain......Oh Rain. Why? Why did you have to die?  
  
I felt Matt grab my hand, "Alice! Come on! We have to hurry!"  
  
I snatched up the briefcase as Matt pulled me off the train. I had destroyed the Hunter, but still I glanced over the train to make sure nothing else had unknowingly followed us. Then all of a sudden it hit me.  
  
"Kaplan! Where's Kaplan?!" I was saying, but by Matt's grim expression I knew we had lost him too. The transport area seemed dark and eerie, Umbrella marked crates stocked high, a musky smell filling my nostrils, the cold air summoning goosebumps from my legs. I tried my hardest to keep up with Matt, my grip tightening on the suitcase handle, but the grief seemed overwhelming, all our struggles had been for naught.  
  
Matt pulled me through the lab entrance, and up the stairs as itclosed behind us, sealing up the Hive, sealing Rain inside.   
  
Rain.....  
  
God Rain. We had tried so hard.  
  
We rushed up another flight of stairs, my legs and heart feeling heavy, but I pushed on, ignoring the chill that touched my bare skin. Soon we had burst through the door into the mansion, our feet thumping against the metal floorboards, the eerieness still hoovered over this place as well, I don't understand how I had managed to live here and keep my sanity.   
  
We entered the living room, I was weary and faltering, battleing grief and exaustion, but it was lost.  
  
One......Kaplan......Rain.....  
  
Rain....  
  
I sunk to my knees, dropping the case that held the viral and anti-viral samples. Matt turned and looked at me as I bent my head down, the tears I fought to hold back stung my eyes.  
  
"We failed." I shivered, biting my lower lip. We had lost against Umbrella, Rain and the rest of the Umbrella team were dead. They had been taken out by the company they had served loyally.   
  
They had taken Rain away from me.  
  
Another reason for me to hate them. Another reason.....  
  
For me to take them down!  
  
I had my memories back. I remembered promising Matt's sister Lisa to get the evidence she needed to expose Umbrella, but she had been killed like all the others.  
  
It hurt so much to think of all of them. All the people who had died.  
  
I felt defeated.  
  
"We failed." I said again, or more like I had failed. I had tried so hard for them, for Rain, but it had not been hard enough. A tear streaked dowm my cheek. "I couldn't save them, I...."  
  
"You're wrong," Matt was kneeling down next to me. Gently grasping my shoulder, "We didn't fail. It wasn't your fault what happened to Rain. It was that fucking Umbrella corporation! And now we have the evidence to expose them. We can get them back for all the lives they took. We can stop them from takeing more. This is our chance Alice. Our chance to take a stand and defeat them. We can't give up. Not now. Not after all we have seen."  
  
I looked at Matt. He was right, we now had the means to take out Umbrella, get back those bastards for killing Rain and the others. He smiled at me reassuringly and I nodded, but then he slumped down suddenly, a pained groan escaping his lips. I immediately knew what it was.  
  
You're infected! *My eyes locked on the tear in Matt's shirt. I had noticed it before but my mind had been thinking of the other's deaths, I hadn't realized that it was.... "Hold on!" I opened the case and grabbed the beeject, shoving one of the green vials into it. Matt gripped his arm in pain, sinking down furter on the floor, I reached out to grab his arm....  
  
When someone snatched my wrist, I cried out in shock as the beeject clattered to the floor, I was pulled to my feet.  
  
Umbrella....  
  
Umbrella's clean up team.  
  
They had come.  
  
I cried out in frustration, kicking at the covered figures that grapbbed at me, my anger of all Umbrella had done coming out in a flurry of fists and punches. I saw them grab Matt, he tried his best to struggle against him, and I gasped in horror as I saw the black tips of what looked like tentacles coming out of his arm.  
  
"NO!" I yelled fighting my captors, trying desprately to reach Matt, but they were strapping him down and hauling him off  
  
"Get this one placed in the Nemesis program......" I heard one say. I yelled again, kicking and punching, Calling Matt's name. But he was gone, and I had lost the samples.  
  
I had lost the fight.  
  
Tears spilled dowm my cheek. No. This can't be happening! I can't let it end this way! I can't let Matt be taken!!!!   
  
LET ME GO YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!  
  
My mind screamed as I attacked them, but there were to God-damned many, I strained against them as they fought to hold me in check, my sobs mingled with my frustrated yells  
  
Damn you Umbrella! Damn you!  
  
I felt them strike the back of my head.  
  
Then it was dark.  
  
  
~*End of Chapter 1*~  
  
PS: Review! Review! Review!!!! Must feed me feedback!!!!! hehehehehehe Tell me what you think! Chapter 2 coming soon! 


	2. Alice's Dream

ALICE'S LAMENT  
  
By: Lestat's Companion ~*Jaydiekins*~  
  
The Sequel to Rain's Struggle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I have a strange fetish for them!  
  
  
  
  
Falling in and out of conciousness, I could hear voices.  
  
"Run some tests, I want her taken to the Raccoon City Umbrella Facility. I want to know if she is infected.....I want you to assemble a team. We are going to reopen the Hive. I want to know what happened down there....."  
  
Reopen the Hive. They didn't know the danger that awaited them down there.  
  
But my thoughts again were lost to me.  
  
I don't know how long it has been since I last saw Matt being dragged off by Umbrella agents. How long I had been in their custody, occasionally I would open my eyes to find myself strapped to a gurney, peering at strange light fixtures on the ceiling. I could briefly feel the prick of a needle as they drugged me, nulling my senses and I would again fall into unconsciousness.  
  
However. I could still see beyond sight. I could dream.  
  
And dreams did come to me, some in the forms of memories, some of terrors lurking in the dark, I could still see the zombies, straining to claim me as their next meal, but there was nothing I could do to stop it. I could only watch.  
  
But one dream did come to me, more disturbing then any of the others........  
  
I saw "her"  
  
I was back in the Spencer mansion, shivering and wrapping my arms around my body, a chill breeze from an open window catching my red dress in it's tendrils, I slowly walked through the dank, eerie halls, a soft sound revebrating from the main hall. I entered the grand room, my gaze scanning the familiar area and I saw "her"  
  
"Rain?" I peered at the figure in shock. She was clad in he black fatigues, the rair braided back, she turned and looked at me, a soft smile touched her lips, a soft glow in her dark eyes, was this the Rain that had been covered up my the Miss tough shit routine. I grinned and approached her quickly, my heart fluttering with happiness.  
  
"Rain!"  
  
She nodded to me, "You were right Alice. We would escape together."  
  
I reached her and went to embrace her but paused, something about this gave me a strange feeling, I almost pulled back, but Rain had reached out and drew me into an embrace.  
  
"Alice" she spoke softly, hugging me tightly, I felt her breath on my neck, her voice next to my ear" Thank you. For everything"  
  
I closed my eyes, my arms reaching up to wrap around her slowly, God how I wished this lasted forever, but it was only a dream, a memory of her I did not want to loose.  
  
"I love you Rain." I said to her, I wanted her to hear them, to feel how I did when she spoke them to me, I heard her sigh, her hand running slowly up my back.  
  
And then there was pain.  
  
I cried out as I felt teeth tear into my neck, a growl pulsated against my skin. A sharp pain shot through my body, I pushed Rain away and stumbled back, a hand reaching up and pressing agains the fresh wound, my eyes widened in terror.  
  
Rain had transformed, she was a zombie, my blood trickled from her lips down her chin, tears stung my eyes. Rain was gone and would never be there again.  
  
The decaying form advanced...  
  
And I was screaming......  
  
I was in a different room.  
  
I looked around frantically, the bright light stinging my eyes. I looked down to see I had been stripped, save for the thin sheet like garment, tubes were dug deep into my skin, I stared at them a moment in disgust, then crying out in fury, yanked them from my body, crying out as stabs of pain flowed through my body.  
  
I gasped as I fell off the gurney, wincing in pain. I looked around, crawling across the floor, trying to push myself up. With a bit of effort I was on my feet. I felt like Hell, possibly the effects of a drug they had injected into me. I glared as my eyes spotted a mirror on the front wall, I stalked over to it, pressing my hands to the glass. I knew those bastards could see me, and I was fuming! I pounded the glass, a fire burning in my body, my heart thumped against my ribcage, my anger pouring out into my fists.  
  
"Let me out!!!!!!" I screamed "Let me out now!"  
  
But there was no reply.  
  
I rushed over to the bedside, grabbing one of the needles that had been jabbed into me and quickly made my way over to the door. I examined the lock beside the cool steel, my eyes narrowed as I leaned in, sticking the thin metal into the card slot. I pushed it down, feeling for the right spot, and I saw them......  
  
  
One......JD.....Kaplan.....Matt....  
  
Rain.....  
  
I pushed the needle in deep, snapping the mechinism opening the lock, the door slid open, my breath caught in my throat...  
  
I peeked out cautiously into the hallway, it was eerily deserted. I grabbed a labcoat nearby, recognizing the building as some sort of Hospital. God I hated hospitals.  
  
I made my way down the hall slowly, ready for anything those bastards would throw out at me next.  
  
~*End Chapter2*~  
  
PS: weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Plz Review!!!! and keep your eyes peeled for 3!!!!! ^-^ 


	3. Alice's Mission

ALICE'S LAMENT  
  
By: Lestat's Companion ~*Jaydiekins*~  
  
The Sequel to Rain's Struggle  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I have a strange fetish for them!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Hospital was deserted, save for a few moans, but feeling sick and being weaponless, warded me away from investigating. I stumbled into the lobby, also deserted, glass from shattered windows lay strewn everywhere, chairs turned on their sides and papers scattered everywhere, a red spot on the wall determined a fight that took place not to long ago.  
  
But there was no body.  
  
I managed to reach the large double doors, grasping the handles and tugging back, they opened like a gaping mouth inviting me inside. I shivered as a cold chill crept up my legz and spine, I stepped out onto the outer stair and gapped in awe.  
  
Raccoon City was in shambles.  
  
Barricades of police cars and markers filled the area, bodies of the unfortunate lay at the foot of it, weapons littered the pavement as well as newspapers, other vehicles, and broken shop windows. I could hear fire burning nearby, the city illuminated in the distant glow. I made my way over to a cop car, peeking inside, I found a shot gun and grabbed it quickly, standing back and glancing around.  
  
So Umbrella had destroyed a whole city. They were responsible for all of these deaths.  
  
Damn the bastards who thought it was alright to play with peoples lives. To Play God.  
  
Damn them and Fuck them.  
  
They were going down.  
  
I pumped the shotgun, my face turned in a dark scowl.  
  
My first mission......to find Matt. Then get the fuck out of here.  
  
And finally,  
  
Destroy the bastards of Umbrella.  
  
A simple task for one as my self, I thought reassuringly, which was soon destroyed by moans in the distance. I frowned darkly, turning and making my descent into what was left of Racoon City.   
  
The warrior approaches the battlements.  
  
And stands alone.  
  
  
**********  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
PS: WHAT!!!! THE END?????? That's right Kiddies! Lament is over! Tell me what you think and I just MIGHT think about continuing it hehehehehe no I tease. I have part Three in the works already. My Res Evil interpretations will be a whole series! Well that is if it gets good reviews. So coem on and tell me what ya think.  
  
And keep a lookout of my new series in the works. It is based on the darkly entertaining characters of Legacy of Kain ^-^ Ta ta folks! Keep in touch and Play more Resident Evil!  
  
Rain and Alice 4-eva!   
lots of luv  
Jaydiekins 


End file.
